adommy ipod shuffle
by maddddds5
Summary: A collection of adommy drabbles


1: Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like: adommy3 (of course)

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a ficlet/drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, and then post them.

1:alejandro by lady gaga

he was in a club and Adam had looked over at Tommy, he just went to get drinks a few seconds ago but already Tommy was flirting with another guy! Ok so maybe they weren't public yet but that doesn't mean that he can just flirt with any guy he wants! So what does Adam do? He storms up to him and cuts in between Tommy and...The guy. "So baby who's this guy?" Adam asked the adorable blond who was now blushing. "Oh just alejandro, he seems to think im available" Tommy answered quietly. "Well by the looks of it you are sexy" this alejandro said while rubbing Tommy's arm. "Like hell he is!" Adam yelled and kissed Tommy right there. Alejandro was so surprised he just backed away back to the dance floor, blending into the crowd. "Hahaha thanks babe, he was starting to bug me, but I know how you are with people knowing about us and didn't want to say anything" " well Tommy, you don't gotta worry bout that anymore. After seeing that guy all over you I decided to let everyone know. He probably feels like a fool now" "yah he prob does" Tommy giggled " I think I heard him say something bout looking for a Fernando but I don't know…"

2:I gotta feeling by black eyed peas

Tommy was trying hard to get Adam to go to the club with him tonight. "Baby boy pleaseeee, for me? It'll be fun." "Sorry glitter baby but im so warn out from the show tonight, just go with out me." Adam answered laying down on his bed to try to take a nap, but Tommy wouldn't take no for an answer. "I just have a feeling it'll be a fun night" Tommy pleaded to the raven haired man on the bed. "yough nahd yuharaha feklrengms" Adam laughed into his pillow, but having no idea what he mumbled Tommy asked him what he said. To which he replied " I had said you and your feelings" Tommy gave him the puppy dog eyes that Adam just couldn't resist. He finally gave in, besides it could be some fun couldn't it? By the end of the night Adam was happy he went, he had a lot of fun actually. He danced all night with Tommy, had a few drinks, and hung out with the whole glamily. He had to admit, when ever Tommy had a feeling, he was usually right.

3: Eddie from rocky horror picture show

Tommy and Adam were watching rocky horror (one of their fave movies) and Eddie came on the screen. "Yah gotta love a guy with a motorcycle" Adam laughed. Tommy coughed a little to remind him whom he was watching it with. "Hahaha don't worry glitter baby, he has nothing on you" Adam replied right before he captured his lips in a loving kiss. Tommy then giggled thinking of how Eddie wasn't even that hot, so the bike helps some. What if he got a bike though? Now that'd be hot Tommy thought laughing. "What's so funny babe?" Adam questioned with a confused look on his face. "Oh nothing, just your right, motorcycles are hot" to which Adam playfully hit him in the arm.

4: good times gone by nickelback

Tommy has been single for a little while now since Adam broke it off. Tommy was still in the band and was great friends with Adam but he's still upset bout losing him and what they had. Some times he'd cry himself to sleep soundlessly when Adam would go off on a date with some fan boy. It upset him so much he couldn't explain. Tommy never really did know why Adam broke it off, all he know is that he did. All that he could think of was what if all the good times gone, where have they gone? What ever happened to them? It was all ringing through his mind as the tears were brimming on his beautiful eyes. His head on his pillow. He knows (or rather hopes) that soon enough hell be over Adam for sure and can move on. The worst part was that no one knew about it so he cant even talk to anyone. He just lets the tears fall as all the good times flash through his brain, just hoping he could get some back.

5:if everyone cared by nickelback

it was the day after the show Adam and Tommy finally announced themselves as a couple. They woke up to chanting outside their hotel, and looked out the widow to see a mob of people yelling that being gay was wrong. Even though Adam was used to it this made it worse…they were now yelling at his glitter baby too. Tommy, just coming out as bisexual, was new to this. Adam opened their balcony window and yelled out for them to leave or he's calling the cops, after that they all left. Tommy was still crying however, "how could they?" Was all he could say. "Oh baby im sorry but not everyone is as caring and accepting as most people are. If everyone had cared wed see a whole better world." We'll get through it honey Adam explained to him, then he leaned in and kissed the blond before they went out to enjoy their day and ignore all the protesters.

6: scars by Allison iraheta

Adam first saw them a long time ago but never said anything to his best friend now turned boyfriend but now there where some new ones and he couldn't keep it in anymore. He sat Tommy down to talk "glitter baby you know I love you and care for you, but you have to stop with it" "stop with what?" Tommy asked with a nervous looking face. " The cutting. I've seen your scars Tommy. Why?" was all Adam could say before Tommy collapsed into him in tears. He could barely explain that he's been cutting since a teenager holding in that he was gay to keep his parents happy. Its all he'll ever be but his parents don't like it so he went out with women to keep his family happy but the only way to get out his frustration was with a blade to his skin. Adam started letting a few tears fall from his face then too and explained that no matter what his parents did he'd be there for him and as long as they were together nothing bad could happen. Tommy then smiled against his chest, finally being accepted.

7:if its love by train

Adam really badly wanted to announce their new relationship to the world in the concert tonight but Tommy had to be convinced a little more though because he didn't want to. "Why not? Huh? What's to bad?" Adam asked annoyed. Tommy then went on to explain how he doesn't think it'll be smart and how once celebrities' relationships are reveled all hell breaks loose on them. "But babe, if its love that doesn't matter, and we have love. You are amazing and wonderful and I just want everyone to know that. I don't care about the media they can do what they want Im not going to listen just like always" Adam declared to him so matter of factly that Tommy just smiled at how sweet he was. "ok baby boy, if its love" "if its love" Adam repeated Tommy ((who repeated him XD)) just before he kissed him and went to his spot for voodoo. When the crowd found out that night the place went wild people across the country could probably hear them, at that point Tommy knew his baby boy was right.

8:till I forget about you by big time rush

Adam looked at his phone to see a new text from Kris. His heart skipped a beat happy to hear from him but then it sank the next moment seeing it was actually a breakup text. It only contained two words: its over. Adam started letting tears fall from his beautiful blue eyes. Tommy heard the sobs and knocked on Adam door, "what's wrong baby boy? Please open up" he yelled in and then when Adam opened he saw what a wreck he was. How was Adam supposed to forget bout his wonderful boyfrien- make that exboyfriend. He collapsed into a hug with Tommy and explained in between tears. Tommy comforted him and told him not to worry about Kris anymore. He just lost a lot dumping Adam not the other way around, and that he'd be there till Adam for got bout him. Adam could only smile seeing Tommy's adorable face smiling at him genially; he hoped that his breakup was a blessing in disguise.

9:blah blah blah by ke$ha

Some partygoers at Adams best friend's party were harassing Tommy. They were all saying that they could give him a good night, he knew they were all fronting him, Adam's bestie had warned him about them. All Tommy heard from them was blah blah blah this blah blah blah that. He heard all about how they were just flirts with anything that had two legs and could breath. Happily at that moment Adam come over and rescued him from those fakes. "Hahaha what a nice bunch" laughed into Adams ear before kissing his cheek.

10:the truth by Kris Allen feat. Pat Monahan

Adam knew this was coming; it was on his mind every night. They were only best friends, but he felt something so much more. A deep connection, and Tommy knew it. He felt bad but wasn't able to return the feelings to his blue eyed best friend, and he felt bad when he announced to Adam that he was getting married to his longtime girlfriend. Adam felt as though he wanted to die, but he knew he couldn't. It was always the elephant in the room when they were together, well only for Adam. Tommy felt totally normal with him. Adam tried to ignore it all and act as if it wasn't true, he didn't want the person he loved to be wed to someone else. But he had to, honesty is hard but it was what he told all his fans. Always be true to yourself and he wasn't living by his own rule. It was what was happening and he'd have to live with it, it's the truth.


End file.
